<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art: The Dreaming Road by mekare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698258">Art: The Dreaming Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare'>mekare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>due South</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotionally Constipated Fraser, Fanart, Gen, Ghosts, Traditional Media, What else is new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Fraser meet again after choosing a different path for a time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski, Ray Kowalski &amp; Lisa Kowalski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>due South/C6D Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art: The Dreaming Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214661">The Dreaming Road</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/pseuds/feroxargentea">feroxargentea</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I fell in love with Ferox’s idea of Fraser leaving Chicago and returning, leading to a very different trajectory for both of them. Ray‘s sister Lisa was a wonderful OC so I had to include her in the art.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>